


Everything will be okay

by Zalyna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cock Warming, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalyna/pseuds/Zalyna
Summary: you got a job at SM Entertainment where your job scope is to plan their group’s comebacks and brief groups about it. what happens when fate pulls two individuals together?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/You
Kudos: 8





	Everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic (please go easy on me :>) and most probably my last fic as i’m not really much of a fic writer, i just wanted to write this as it has been stuck in my mind for awhile so happy reading :D
> 
> this is a work of fiction, please do not post my work anywhere or translate it. if you see my work posted/translated anywhere else, please notify me. thanks!

Nobody ever said that life was easy. At the age of 18, you lost your parents due to a car accident. As the only child, all you have left was yourself, although to others, nobody would have known that your parents had passed, you have always put up a strong front in front of others, always afraid of showing your weaknesses to anyone. At the age of 24, just three months before graduation, you found out that your boyfriend of four years had cheated on you. All you felt was just numbness, you spent countless days staying at home, bawling your eyes out and slowly falling into a state of depression, you couldn't take it how everyone that you loved was leaving you one at a time, why was it always you? Why was it always you that had to suffer alone? you felt empty and lonely.

One night, your parents visited you in your dreams. They told you how much they loved you and that you're not alone, you will always have them watching over you. It felt like a wake-up call that your parents had tried to give you, trying to pull you out of that dark place that your mind is at now. You honestly didn't want to disappoint your parents and you decided to get a grip of yourself as the university final examinations were coming up, you knew that you had to get a grip of yourself for the better.

A month had passed after you took your final examinations, you did quite well for it. All you had to do now was just to look for a stable job, that was all you wanted for now.

Today was the day of your job interview at SM Entertainment, you applied for the job thinking that it would give you a decent salary and it would be stable as SM Entertainment is currently Asia's No.1 Entertainment Group. You looked at the clock on your side table which displays 8 am, which means that you have 4 hours to prepare for it. You were still tired so you decided to get coffee on the way to SM Entertainment.

When you arrived at SM Entertainment, you walked into the building and went to register as a job interviewee at the registration desk. You thanked the employee who gave you a visitor's pass and proceeded to make your way to the elevator. While you were walking to the elevator, you zoned out, not noticing that you were walking towards someone. You didn't notice what had happened until you heard someone yelp. The next thing that you saw was NCT's Jaehyun and Johnny standing in front of you and there's a coffee stain on Jaehyun's shirt. You suddenly realised that you had accidentally spilled your coffee on him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" you said, panicking to find tissues from your bag to clean up the mess that you made on his shirt. "It's fine, I will clean it up by myself, don't worry about it" you heard him say. You stood there feeling embarrassed while Jaehyun and Johnny walked away. _How could you be so careless, out of everyone that you could bump into, you actually bumped into an idol at the company and spilling your coffee on him, you mentally slapped yourself._ You suddenly remembered that you still have an interview and you quickly walked into the elevator.

You arrived on the 30th floor of the company where the interview is being conducted. You were glad that you decided to come to the company earlier so you weren't late for the interview despite the coffee incident that happened earlier on. The interview went smoothly, surprisingly. The three interviewers told you that they would contact you if you got the job. You thanked them and exited the interview room. You then made your way back home.

After a week or so, you received a call from SM Entertainment, saying that you got accepted for the job and that you can start work from tomorrow, you thanked the person and ended the call. You couldn't wait to start the job, excited about what is to come in the future.

The next day came in a blink of an eye. You crawled out of bed, preparing yourself for your first day of work at SM Entertainment.

Upon arriving at SM Entertainment, you looked at the building with a smile and entered, knowing that this will be a new and exciting journey in your life.

You got assigned to a team of creators and where your job scope is to brainstorm concepts, refine concepts for comebacks, and also plan a group's promotions. You had to think of concepts in regards to the title track that is in production, you had to think of what potential stage costumes that could be tailor-made for the group, you had to contact variety shows and music show broadcasting stations to arrange for the group to be on the show, you also had to brief the group about it.

All of this was new to you and luckily you have very kind and friendly colleagues which allowed you to adapt to your job faster. The first group that you worked with was Red Velvet. You had to plan for their comeback that was going to happen in December where their title track is going to be named 'Psycho'. Together with your team, it was decided that the girls should go with a gothic concept as the song is about a strange relationship full of ups and downs. Their comeback was a success and was wrapped up successfully.

After that, your manager had told you and your team that NCT 127 will be coming back next. Over the next couple of weeks, you and your team had been busily planning for their comeback. The title track for this comeback was named 'Punch'. After planning everything that was needed for the comeback, the only thing that was left was to brief the group about it.

The briefing room was filled with laughter as you and your team walked into the room. While scanning the room, you saw the boys joking and playing around in the room, you stopped when you made eye contact with Jaehyun. You immediately looked away, your face grew red while remembering that embarrassing incident that you had with him. You shut your eyes and calmed yourself down, getting ready to brief them about their comeback.

While you were briefing the boys about their comeback, you couldn't help but notice that constant stare that Jaehyun was giving you, sure you were talking and it was only respectful when people pay attention to you when you were talking but Jaehyun's eyes did not even leave yours for a second.

Jaehyun didn't expect to see you again, he didn't know that you were currently working at SM Entertainment, he felt attracted to you ever since that incident, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about you since that day. He couldn't forget how cute and embarrassed you looked when you had accidentally spilled your coffee on him. Standing in front of him was a strong and independent girl, however, he could see through you, he knows that you aren't that strong inside, you were just putting up a strong front and something inside him just wants to know it all, he wants to know you better, he wants to be there for you.

The briefing ended after an hour, you left straight away, not noticing that Jaehyun tried to reach out to you. Your day passed as usual and you headed home after you ended work. You were doing your work on your laptop on your bed when you suddenly received a text message from an unknown number. You picked up your phone and looked at it.

Unknown number: hey.

y/n: erm.. sorry but who is this??

Unknown number: remember that guy that you spilled coffee on?

y/n: is this Jaehyun??

Unknown number: you got it right, clumsy.

y/n: I’m super sorry about that incident!!, how can I make it up to you? I would do anything :(((

Jaehyun: you would do anything?

y/n: yeah :(

Jaehyun: hang out with me

Jaehyun: meet me at 9 pm at the practice room tomorrow.

y/n: what? erm okay.....

Jaehyun: see you tomorrow, clumsy.

The next day, work was tiring as usual. Your work ended at 6 pm and you were meeting Jaehyun in 3 hours. You decided to stay at your desk until it was time for you to meet him. Time had passed and before you knew it, it was already 8.50 pm, you left your desk and made your way to the practice room.

Upon arriving at the practice room, you slowly pushed the door open and walked in, where all you saw was just an empty room. You took out your phone and saw that it was already 9 pm and Jaehyun should already be here. _Maybe he is just late, you thought._ You head over to the couch when suddenly the lights went off, “is somebody there?” You mumbled softly. You heard soft footsteps but all you could see was just pitch darkness, you felt scared and afraid. “This is not funny” You said. Again there was no response, as the footsteps got louder, you got more frightened, you found yourself sprinting to the exit when suddenly, a pair of arms enveloped you. You heard someone giggle but it immediately stopped when you were sniffling, you were scared out of your wits, at this point you were crying. Jaehyun switched on the lights that were near the exit door when he saw you crying. “Look at me y/n, why are you crying?” You heard him say. You didn’t answer him but only cried even harder, Jaehyun decided not to ask you the reason and hugged you even tighter where you continued to cry into his chest. After a few minutes, your crying subsided to sniffs and quiet sobs. “I was so scared Jaehyun” You mumbled into his chest. “Sorry, I just wanted to scare you a little, I got carried away” You heard him say. "You shouldn't have done that.." You said. "I'm sorry y/n." He said.

You and Jaehyun sat on the couch in the practice room after you stopped sobbing and talked about your current lives.

As days went by, you found yourself getting closer to Jaehyun. You found yourself enjoying his presence more and more over time and you find that your mind would always drift to him daily. Honestly, you felt scared with his constant presence in your life, you were afraid that he might leave you like how everyone else did. You were also insecure and uncertain about how Jaehyun felt about you, maybe he only treated you as a close friend but little did you know that Jaehyun liked you from the start and couldn’t help but to fall for you even deeper as time passes. He would always invite you over to the practice room whenever he had the opportunity to be alone with you. Occasionally, he would also invite you over to his dorm where you two would watch movies and talk till late midnight and he would always send you home. 

There was only a week before the comeback and the boys were very busy preparing for it, the both of you did not have time to hang out together much, you had only met him once in that week.

Today was the day of their comeback, you felt elated when you heard that the song had topped various charts and their album had also surpassed 200,000 copies in sales on the first day of release. Throughout the weeks of promotions, you and Jaehyun only exchanged text messages, there wasn’t time for you to meet him due to his hectic schedule.

Their comeback was a success and was wrapped up successfully, the boys had decided to celebrate the successful comeback at their dorm. You received a message from Jaehyun saying that they are celebrating their comeback and he invited you to come, in which you agreed.

You arrived at their dorm on the night after promotions which was a Sunday. You rang the doorbell and the door opened, revealing a smiley Johnny, “oh hey y/n! glad that you could make it, come on in!” Johnny said. “Jaehyun, y/n is here” Johnny shouted. Jaehyun hurriedly made his way to the living room where you were, “hey.” He said. “Hey.” You replied. “It has been a while isn’t it? I’m sorry that we did not hang out much over the past 3 weeks, my schedule was hectic.” He mumbled apologetically. “It’s fine Jaehyun, I know how busy you were, you don’t need to apologise for it.” You smiled. “The food is ready, let’s get started with the feast!” You heard Taeyong yell from the dining table. You and Jaehyun then walked to the dining table where there was a plethora of food and bottles of red wine. Over dinner, you caught up with the boys, the atmosphere was very light and the living room was filled with laughter.

After helping the boys with the dishes, it was decided that all of you would talk more before heading to bed. As they were talking, you felt tipsy as you were already at your fourth glass of red wine. Jaehyun noticed how you would giggle and laugh at every sentence that the boys said and knew that you were tipsy. Although Jaehyun always had a high tolerance for alcohol, he consumed more wine than he usually would, making him feel a little tipsy, tipsy enough for him to make bold decisions.

It was already 2 am when Johnny and Mark decided to play video games and you and the rest of the boys decided not to join but head to bed. Jaehyun managed to convince you to stay the night as neither of you is in a sober state. You and Jaehyun made your way to his room and sat on his bed, “So, what have you been busy with when I was promoting?” He asked. “Oh, the team and I are currently planning for a comeback for Super Junior.” You said while zoning out. You were brought back to your senses when you suddenly felt Jaehyun’s hand on your thigh, you weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or is it just getting really hot. You looked up at Jaehyun, noticing that he was closing the gap between both of your faces, the next thing you knew was that his lips were on yours. He kissed you desperately, you could feel the desperation in his kiss, he pushed you back into the pillows and continued the heated make-out session when you heard a scream from Mark outside which made you sober up in an instant, you immediately pushed Jaehyun away, slowly processing what had just happened. _"What if he leaves you like how everyone else? Would you be able to handle it?" The dark voice in your mind haunted you._ You knew you would not be able to take it, so you decided to run, run away from your feelings, _run away from Jaehyun._

"y/n?" you heard Jaehyun say. "Jae... I'm sorry but I can't do this." You say as you rushed out of his room. "y/n!" Jaehyun rushed out to chase you, you were so close to making your way out of the dorm when you felt a hand grabbing your wrist, you turned your head backward and saw a confused Jaehyun. "y/n please, don't leave. I really like you.." You heard him say. "Let go of me Jaehyun.., I think we should stop contacting each other." You said, gathering your last ounce of strength, you pulled your arm away from Jaehyun and rushed out of his dormitory. Jaehyun wanted to chase you when he felt someone holding him back. He knew that it was Johnny who was holding him back, "what happened?" Johnny asked. "I fucked up Johnny, I–I kissed her..." Jaehyun mumbled. "Fuck.. look, whatever happened, happened. I think that you should give y/n some space and time to think." Jaehyun knew Johnny was right but deep down he was extremely confused about your actions, Jaehyun knew that you liked him too. So he could not find a reason for the way you had acted just now.

You managed to make your way back home despite being tipsy, you immediately went to bed and bawled your eyes out. You had just ruined everything with Jaehyun because you had let the dark thoughts take over your mind. You knew that you would not be able to face Jaehyun anytime soon so you decided to take a week off from work. You threw your phone to a side when your phone buzzed like crazy and you knew that it was Jaehyun blowing your phone up.

30 new messages, 15 miss calls, and 5 voicemails from Jaehyun.

You knew that you shouldn't read what he had sent you, afraid that you will have a change of heart and run into his arms within a heartbeat. So you switched your phone off and cried until you fell asleep.

You spend the rest of the week staying in bed, you were heartbroken, you felt empty again, you felt like a zombie and you had brought this upon yourself, if you did not fell for Jaehyun then all of this would not have happened.

Similarly, Jaehyun was devastated. He did not see you around the company in which he found out through your colleagues that you took a week off work. He never stopped texting you, calling you and leaving you voicemails, which was all ignored by you.

When Sunday came, Jaehyun couldn't take it anymore. He needed answers, he needed closure and he needs it now. He decided to go to your apartment to find you.

You were laying in bed when you heard the doorbell ring, you got up and opened the door only to Jaehyun standing in front of the door. "y/n" Jaehyun called out. You immediately tried to shut the door but it was pointless, Jaehyun was way stronger than you. He pushed the door open and entered your apartment, you walked backward, trying to walk to your room so that you could avoid this confrontation. Before you could reach your room, Jaehyun caught you by your arm and pulled you so that you are facing him. "y/n, stop running away! I know that you are hurting, let's talk it out. I know you have feelings for me, I don't understand why you are acting like this!" He yelled. "I'm scared Jaehyun!" You sobbed. "I'm scared that I will ruin your career as an idol, I'm scared that you will leave me like how my parents and my ex-boyfriend did, I–I wouldn't be able to handle it if you leave me so I decided to leave you first!" You sobbed even louder. Jaehyun pulled you into a hug and you continued to sob into his chest. "I'm sorry to hear that y/n, but I would never leave you, you're beautiful, you're smart, you have a smile that could blind thousands and you're all that I ever wanted. I don't care if being in a relationship with you will ruin my career as an idol, I just want to be with you." Jaehyun said while holding you. "But –" You tried to say. "No buts, I like you, and you like me. And that's all that matters, _everything will be okay_ when we are togethe–". Jaehyun's words got cut off when you smashed your lips on his. His lips tasted exactly the same as before, he took control of the kiss, his tongue slowly exploring your mouth, Jaehyun surely knew how to kiss. The session got even more heated when he grabbed your ass with one of his hand and you moaned into his mouth, "bedroo–m." You managed to mumble out while still making out with him. "Jump princess." Jaehyun said. You immediately did what he told you, your legs wrapped around his waist as he carried you into your bedroom. His lips only trailed down to attack your neck and collarbones as he carries you into your bedroom.

He gently laid you on your bed and continued to attack your neck and collarbones, he was taking all the time he had, wanting to explore your body as much as he could. You let out a whimper when you ran out of patience, "be patient, princess." Jaehyun chuckled. "Jaehyun.. touch me please." You whimpered. "Shit, you are such a good girl for me princess." He said while trailing his lips even further down your body, he took off your shirt within a second and started rubbing circles on your clit, while massaging your breasts through your bra, "this has to come off now." He said while pulling on your bra. You immediately arch your back to allow space for him to remove your bra, your bra was thrown across the room and Jaehyun started to suck on your nipples while still circling your clit. "Do you want more y/n?" He asked. "Yes please" You moaned. "Tell me what you want princess." He teased. "Please... touch me more Jaehyun, finger me.." You mumbled softly. "What did you say, princess? I couldn't hear you." He teased again. "Finger me Jaehyun!" You whined. Jaehyun only giggled and proceeded to remove his shirt and your shorts.

He slid your underwear to the side and slide a finger in, making you let out a moan. "Shit princess, you're soaked." He cooed. "Shut up." You moaned as he added the second finger. He could feel that you were getting close with the way your walls were tightening around his fingers. You suddenly felt a loss of contact when he pulled his fingers out, you raise your head only to feel Jaehyun pulling you to the edge of the bed by your legs, removing your underwear in an instant and attaching his mouth on your clit. "Fuck!" You cried out. Jaehyun was eating you out at a pace that made your toes curl, you were so close to cumming at that point. "Cum for me, princess." Jaehyun mumbled. That was all you needed for you to let yourself go, arching your back due to the overwhelming pleasure you felt. He continued to eat you out till you came down from your high. You sat up and fumbled with his belt, "let me suck you off." You said. "No, that can wait for another time, tonight it's all about you princess." He said while pushing you back into the bed. You watched as he took off his pants and his boxers. Through the dim light coming through your window, you could tell that he was _big_. You gulped, wondering if you could take him, slowly closing your legs that were previously spread out. Jaehyun knew that you were scared of not being able to take all of him when he saw the expression on your face, "oh princess, I'm sure you would be able to take me, we were made for each other." He cooed. You slowly spread open your legs as he encourages you to. "I'm going to start slow okay princess? Let me know if it hurts." He said. All he need was a nod from you for him to start entering you. Jaehyun entered you slowly, pushing in as much as he can, he managed to push himself in and waited for you to adjust to his size. "Move please, Jaehyun.." You mumbled. Jaehyun slowly pushed in and out of you, slowly picking up the pace at the same time. "Faster.." You moaned. Jaehyun was now fucking you at a pace that you were sure that your moans could be heard by your neighbors, but you didn't care, all you could felt was how good he was making you feel.

Jaehyun suddenly pulled out and flipped you over, so that you were on all fours. He pushed into you again and the new position and angle that he was fucking you now constantly allowed him to reach your sweet spot. "Fuck! I'm so close y/n." He moaned. "Me too, cum with me Jae." You moaned. Jaehyun let out a groan as he spilled his seed into you as both of you collapsed into the bed. You and Jaehyun stayed in that position for a few minutes, calming both of yourselves down from your highs. You felt a loss of contact when Jaehyun removed himself from you and walked somewhere but you were too worn out to turn around to see where he was going. The next thing you felt was him cleaning you up and tucking you into bed. Jaehyun came back after cleaning himself up and hugged you so that you were facing him in the bed. "Be my girlfriend y/n, I can't imagine my life without you in it, I promise I won't leave you, I love you." He said sincerely. "I–I love you too Jae, but please don't hurt me... I won't be able to handle it" You said. Jaehyun only pulled you closer and said: "I promise y/n, I won't ever hurt you." All you needed was those words, maybe you could actually have something good again, maybe this time someone would not leave you, because when you are with him, everything feels right, maybe _**everything will be okay.**_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
